Miniminter
Simon Edward Minter (born ), also known as miniminter, is a YouTube personality and member of the Sidemen. Background Simon was born in Hemel Hempstead, a town in Hertfordshire, England. He has two older brothers called Nick and Johnny. Simon attended Berkhamsted School, a private school in his local area which educates students from the age of 3 to 18. It was here that he met KSI when they were both in secondary school. The two hated each other initially and came into contact (literally) at the age of 12/13 when they had a physical fight in a class. The teachers stepped in and attempted to force them into an unlikely friendship. This ultimately worked and they have been best friends since then. Simon achieved one A*, two A's and nine B's in his GCSE's in 2009. However he failed to get good A Level results in 2011 so didn't manage to get into his preferred university. He ended up taking a gap year in the 2011-2012 academic year and even travelled to Ghana for two months when he was 19 to teach football to the locals. In the summer of 2012, Simon went travelling around the East Coast of America and stayed in six states. Upon returning to the UK the next month, Simon began studying criminology at the University of Hull. Simon met TBJZL when he was helping JJ film a video in London in November 2012. Tobi was long-term friends with Zerkaa and the four of them went out for a meal together at Nando's and got on very well. From JJ, Simon was inspired to create a channel of his own. He dropped out of university just three months into the term (after not enjoying the mass amount of theory on his course) and was then working on JJ's clothing line, Beast. Simon posted his first FIFA video in December 2012 just before quitting university. In April 2013, Simon did his first collaboration video with ComedyShortsGamer. Around a year later, he moved into the (original) Sidemen House with three other members of the Sidemen. At this point he had only known Vik for a couple of months. Simon posted his first group video in March 2014: a crossbar challenge with various other YouTubers. After this, Simon's subscribers blew up to around 150,000. He now lives in South East London (in the new Sidemen House) alongside Vik, JJ and Josh. He is considered one of the most consistent of the Sidemen and uploads roughly three videos everyday across his two channels. About On Simon's main channel, he makes FIFA and real life football videos as well as vlogs, Question and Answer sessions, Sidemen vine reactions and P.O. Box package openings. On his second channel, he predominantly posts Grand Theft Auto V and Cards Against Humanity videos, as well as numerous other "random" games with the Sidemen. A large proportion of his real-life videos are collaborative challenges with other members of the Sidemen, such as patience tests, quizzes, football challenges and more. Simon captained Sidemen F.C. in the charity football match against the YouTube Allstars on 3 June 2016 in Southampton. He was positioned as a striker and he scored three goals and got a hat trick with it - one of which was from the half way line which was so out-of-nowhere that the cameras failed to pick it up live. This was considered "the goal of the game" and was one of the most talked about events of the match on Twitter that night. Since then he has kept the ball used in the match as a memento. He also captained the second match on 21 May 2017. Simon has been accused of having a one-night-stand with AshleyMarieeGaming whilst the Sidemen were away in 2015. This is often brought up in Cards Against Humanity matches. Simon denies the accusations, although there is enough evidence to suggest they are truthful. In 2016, after months of speculation - with the Ultimate Sidemen Wiki noting it almost a year prior - Simon revealed his car to his viewers. It was a red Range Rover Evoque which he still owns. He has now bought a Tesla Model X which mentioned was his dream car. Trivia * In terms of subscribers, Simon's main channel is ranked #23 in the UK and #285 in the world. * Simon is the only one of the Sidemen whose original XBOX Live gamer tag was completely different from his typical online identity; on XBOX, he was known as 'Real Nimrod'. * Simon has stated that the "mini" part of "miniminter" was in reference to his height when he was younger. It is also believed to be a reference to him being the youngest of the 3 children in his family. He often makes a joke claiming the "mini" part was in reference to his penis, something which has not necessarily been proven to be untrue. * Simon is a long-time fan of Leeds United F.C as his mother's side of the family are from there. He has also stated that he supports Watford F.C and Manchester United F.C (because of his brothers). * Simon, as well as the other Sidemen, took part in the Wembley Cup against Spencer FC. Simon was the captain for Sidemen United. * Simon wears a ring on his left little finger because of a tradition within his family (as stated in his second "Googling Myself" video and in a [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gRp5FfkByE Would You Rather] with Fangs). *Josh, the oldest Sidemen, is only 3 days older than Simon. *He hasn't been in a serious relationship and has been single for a very long time so he is the butt of every lonely joke in Cards Against Humanity (although he has many obsessive fangirls according to fans and other members of the Sidemen). *His favorite YouTuber is Nigahiga. *Simon's shoe size is apparently 12; as stated in the video Slipper Crossbar Challenge. *Based on many fans and polls (including the one on the main page of this wiki), Simon is evidently the most well-liked member of the Sidemen. External links * Miniminter on TV Tropes Category:The Sidemen Members Category:Males